


Laurencia

by nightcrawler554



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fem!Lance, Female Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Magic, Mermaids, Possessive Keith, Pregnancy, Protective Hunk, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Romantic Fluff, Waterbending & Waterbenders, protective keith, protective pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcrawler554/pseuds/nightcrawler554
Summary: For Lance, Keith is her whole world. Her unconditional love for him will drive her to do anything no matter what the cost. Even herselfFor Keith, Lance is everything. She is his reason for being, everything he has done- he's done for her. Her happiness and well-being is his only priority. So how will he handle it if it's threatened? And he's the cause.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again!  
> I had a dream and was like... MAKE INTO FIC!!  
> Also yay for Lance's birthday! He's a Leo like me and we're both in the same month!  
> My blue baby boy, who is also my favorite! I'm happy about this good news!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again!  
> I had a dream and was like... PAUSE YOUR OTHER FICS  
> WRITE THIS NOW!!

_The ocean._

_If there is one thing she can always count on is the ocean._

_It is singlehandedly the most beautiful, mesmerizing, terrifying, nurturing, loving, calming, exciting thing in her life. It's more important to her than her whole life and if she was taken from it- she wouldn’t know what to do with herself. As she lays there on the damp sand, waves lapping at her body and soaking her clothes, she thinks about why she loves the sea._

_She loves how blue the world looks in the mornings when everything is still and the clouds haven’t even begun to fully form yet. The way the seagulls call as they fly by, a cross between signaling the boats and warning before they come to steal your food. The dolphins that jump from the sea as if trying to mimic the birds or maybe the separation is just for the sheer joy of coming back to the sea with a play splash._

_She loves it at night too when the waves are still and it's dark and eerie and full of mystery. How the moon pushes and pulls the water as if kneading it of stress or worry with its reflection and that of the stars dancing on the surface. But also when it's storming and the waves are so puffed up the look like mountains and the rain beats on your skin harder than any bully. How it instills fear but excitement, its ancient but will kill you with as much vigor as a starving mongoose._

_She loves how alive it is, from the warm breeze that blows through her brown hair on summer days, and the way the salty taste clings to her tan skin. How it soaks her clothes as if embracing her whole body in a whimsical hug and the compliments of how her eyes are the same shade of blue of where the water touches the reef; that she’s so proud of. How free it feels to be in the water and let it wash all your worries away._

_She wishes she was never born with two legs, arms, and lungs that only breathe air. She wishes she was a creature of the sea, a being from her true home. Not this one here on the land that’s given her nothing but sadness and torment, but the ocean that has loved her like no other; has treated her like no other. Like a being that belongs._

_So she lays there on the sand, loving the ocean, wishing for the ocean to come take her home. She knows it’s her home, her true home. Others say when they lift a sea-shell that they can hear the waves of the ocean. But not her. She doesn’t need a shell to hear the waves, they’re already in her heart, a part of her being._

_No, what she hears is not the waves. The ocean speaks to her, it calls to her in a voice so gentle; so full of love and longing that it can only be a cry to come home._

_It calls to her, in a name that no one else knows. That no one else has ever before said with such sweetness…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has a discord channel! Come Join   
> https://discord.gg/M2FeNm4


	2. Chapter 2

          “… _Laurencia_ ”

          Lance slowly opens her eyes, a soft voice calling out to her woke her up from her slumber. It was unfamiliar but so very gentle and nostalgic she had to acknowledge it. She sits up, the sheets slip from her shoulder to pool at her hips, skin prickling as the cool air of the ship caresses her exposed body.

          Rubbing sleep out her eyes she turns to look around the room in search of what rose her. However, the dark room revealing nothing to her eyes no matter how much she looks. It couldn’t be her mate, he left several Vargas ago, summoned by his superior to give reports about this sector and to discuss further plans on where to move a fleet.

          Now awake she stretches, blindly searches the bed for her nightgown for a few tics before realizing that it remains on the floor where she left it. Memories of her previous night with her mate bringing a fond smile to her face, while the numb pain in her hips bringing a tight groan to her throat. She dresses and leaves the comfort of their bed to head towards the door, neglecting to put on shoes since the cold metal of the ship’s floors brings her a strange sort of comfort.

          There is a guard stationed at her door, as always at her mate’s insistence for her protection while he’s away. Annoying as it may be she appreciates his concern and allows the guard to follow her while she strolls through the ship. Besides a little backup is never bad when you're traveling on a ship full of 8ft, purple shoulders with a pure-race complex so strong you could crush a Neptunian Solar Crystal.

          Her guard, Rorak is his name, may be the only vessel on this ship that doesn’t look down on his general’s union with a human. Lance is familiar with the glares of female officers and disapproving looks from the males, it doesn’t bother her any; none of their opinions matter to her, only her mate’s. Whose superior strength keep his soldiers in line while his endless problems with anger issues keep the rest at bay regardless of his verticle challenges.  
She always like to rub it in his face that he’s her “Short, feisty kitten”

          He hates it with a passion.

          So lost in her thoughts she failed to realize how far she traveled until Rorak asked if she was ready to head back to her room. She shook her head and looked around her surroundings, instead they have walked pretty far; they were on the observation deck. The countless number of stars and swirls of colors covered the wide exposed glass that was obviously a weak spot. Her mate had even said so himself when he first brought her to one of these so long ago on a distant ship, stating that it was meant to be a place for the soldiers to unwind and socialize- with that thought alone being blasphemous since they were on a warship and if you had time to unwind you had time to work.

          However, Lance just giggled and peppered him with kisses, claiming the spot to be perfect for them and their impromptu dates while on the ship. He grumbled about them but could never hold out against her and over time these once useless observation decks became one of his favorite spots even if he still believed it to be a giant weak spot.

          She stared out into the vast openness for a moment longer, taking in the beauty and fond memories before turning to her guard and signaling that they return her to her chambers. As they began their journey back Rorak suddenly stopped and took a few steps back in the direction of the observation deck window.

          “What’s that?” Rorak asked

          Lance turned around “Hm? What’s what?”

          Amongst the stars there seemed to be a green and yellow light traveling towards them, there also seemed to be another but its darkness seemed to have matched that of space and she could only see it due to the red streaks attached to it. Suddenly an alarm began to blare out and the ship began coated in a red light.

          “VOLTRON SPOTTED. ENGAGE. VOLTRON SPOTTED. ENGAGE”

          Lance looked back to Rorak “Voltron?”

          “Enemy of the Galra Empire” he answered, with an expression on his face that Lance couldn’t understand. “The General is not present, how did they find out about this information? What is the-”

          Without warning the ship jerk forcefully, completely knocking Lance off her feet, fortunately, she was caught by Rorak. He lifted her up and began running towards her chambers where it would be safe for her until the enemy had left. She watched as droids dashed passed them towards the ships, in no time the area will be filled with ships blasting away. Before they could turn down the corner that would lead to her room there was an explosion that filled the hallway. Rorak held her close, covering her with his own body.

          “Rorak!”

          Rorak let out a pained smile “Don’t worry about me, ma’am. Are you unharmed?” when she nodded he stood, wincing but never faltering his grip on her “Amazing, they’ve already made it to the central command.” He grunts

          “Rorak, don’t strain yourself. I can walk.”

          Shaking his head he starts running in the opposite direction “No. I was tasked with your protection by my superior. I am a soldier. So your safety and well being come before mine”

          “Rorak!”

          He chuckles “You are kind. Kinder than most, too precious for this life. Please let me do this ma’am” he pleads

          Lance is conflicted, she knows he is in pain and doesn’t want to be a burden but even with his injuries, they’re faster if he carries her. So with a heavy heart, she nods and tries to keep the grimace off her face when he thanks her. They were heading in the direction of the fighter ships, if it was no longer safe on the ship then Rorak would need to get her to a location that was.

          The entrance to the ships was already open, considering the emergencies was a smart decision, having to stop and open the gate would be an unnecessary hindrance. The section was almost empty save for the remaining fighter ship, strange but a welcome abnormality. Without further delay, Rorak dashes towards the closest ship, coordinates to their destination already in mind so that they can make a hasty escape.

          However before they could even board the ship, they’re hit with a strong electric shock that has Rorak falling to his knees and Lance painfully falling to the ship’s hard metal floors. She hits her head on impact and struggles to get back up but the pain and dizziness serve to be too much so she crumbles back to the floor. Her vision unfocused as she searches for the cause of this; only a small, blurry green figure comes into view above her- their mouth moving but she can’t understand what they're saying. They reach down to her and that’s when Lance’s heart begins to sink- is this it?

          Lance begins to lose consciousness but utters the name of the one person she wants to see most.

          “Keith…”


	3. Chapter 3

          Keith internally screamed, if there’s one thing he hates it’s these damn meetings with the other generals. He actively made it a mission to never seek any sort of relationship with them as to avoid any need of conversing. That’s why he was the first general to volunteer placing his fleet so far out to the newly claimed territory of South-East Omega Quadrant. It was far enough away from Zarkon and his cronies while also with the added bonus of being an underdeveloped part of the universe that it had relatively low activity so it was safe for his mate to be onboard.

          He was amazed no rebels had decided to start bases there considering Zarkon had technically ignored that sector for so long. Whatever, he took the opportunity once it presented itself and brought Lance along with him for the ride.

          He knew and possibly even his commander knew that Lance would not be safe back on Galra, even with Keith’s military status. _“The race too damn proud to overlook that a male of such promise would lower himself to that of something inferior”_. Seeming to conveniently forget that Galran’s mate for life and if they were to take Lance from him then he would never take another. The only thing safe to say about that is that Lance would have been killed just to free up Keith’s ability to pick a “perfect” mate.

          _Lance IS perfect, Fuckers_

          Of course these bastards didn’t approve of his union to a non-Galran as if he needed their approval to be his mate, but being of the same rank as him apparently granted them the confidence to speak of their displeasure about his choice in Mates. Even Zarkon himself showed some disdain but at least he remembered that he had way more problems to deal with than worrying about the romantic affairs of his generals. Speaking of which...

          “The sight of the Yellow, Green and Black Lions is causing unrest amongst our Troops. Not to mention the ships and quadrants they have hit over the past several Spicolian movements” Prorok, Keith’s Commander speaks to the room full of Generals

          “With only the sighting of these three Lions, we have confirmed that the Red and Blue Lions have either yet to receive their Paladins, missing or out of commission. Now is the time to attack and crush the Lions of Voltron while they are weakened, and deliver them to Lord Zarkon” Sendak, the only other commander present at this meeting.

          Keith hates him the most. Sendak, the spiteful soul, is the most unhappy with Keith’s mate. He was the only one to ever raise a hand to Lance, who now sports several scars on her arm from Sendak’s blatant attempt to kill her. Sendak may have lost that eye in battle but he lost that arm to Keith who would have taken more if Prorok and several others hadn’t stopped him that day.

          He was sent to 40 Quintents on a desert remote planet for his insubordination, he fought that punishment for fear of Lance’s safety but Thace, a fellow general, promised Lance’s safety with him on his ship while he served out his sentence. Even known amongst the army as a strong warrior he was also a fair Galran who earned all the respect he was given, even from Keith. With no other choice, he had to trust him and was grateful when the general kept his word.

          Aside from Lance, Thace is the only other being in the universe who has earned Keith's trust and loyalty.

          Urg he hates this. He’d rather be back in bed with Lance and just forget this whole universe even existed. In the middle of Sendak’s rant about the glory of Galra and Emperor Zarkon, a soldier came in the conference room and requested for Keith to follow them to the bridge. He thanked the spirits that he wouldn’t be subjected to the abuse of Sendak’s voice any longer and excused himself from the meeting. They walked down the hall with the soldier tapping away on his armband before finally speaking up.

          “Sorry to interrupt your meeting sir but there seems to be an urgent message from your command ship. We were unable to successfully bring up the transmission, only the alert itself came through. It appears it can only be viewed from your personal vessel, sir.” They informed him.

          Keith grunted out a confirmation that he got their message as they continued on their way to his ship in silence. That gave Keith some time to mull over what the urgent message could be if it wasn’t able to be transmitted to the ship that the meeting was taking place. If it was urgent then it could be transmitted to any ship within the Galra military, why only his personal vessel? The only ones who could send something like that out to him were Rorak and Lance…

          A sinking feeling washed over him at the sudden realization of what’s going on as he started into a sprint, pushing past the soldier and anybody who was in his way. Once there he quickly jumped into his ship, not even waiting for the door to close, his escorts or the message to play before he released his craft from the main ship and set coordinates back for his quadrant. Luckily the doors close once he left the barrier and sat down in his seat as he accepted the message.

          It was Rorak, there seems to be a medical droid working on him and for good reason. There were burns and scars covering most of his upper body, his face wincing in pain as the droid stitches and heals his skin back together. Why was he like this? Where was Lance?!

          “Rorak!” Keith called to his subordinate who seemed to have failed to notice’s his generals arrival.

          Once Rorak heard his voice he halted the droids work on him to salute his general, hissing at the pain. “General, my apologies I did not-”

          “Enough of that Rorak! What happened?! Where is Lance?!”

          Rorak let out a grunt and nodded “We were attacked sir by the Lions of Voltron. I don’t know how they made it onto the ship as I was trying to flee with ma’am we were ambushed. I am unaware of the full extent of what happened during my unconscious state but the footage shows that she was taken.”

          Keith’s blood ran cold “...Taken?”

          “Yes sir” Rorak nodded again before hissing when the droid returned to work on his back. “That was roughly 20 dobashes ago”

          20 dobashes?! What took them so long to get the message out to him! To give the enemy that much of a head start, how far along could they be?! How far have they taken Lance away from him?! She was away- she wasn’t safe! He needs to get her back. He needs Lance! He was so lost in his thoughts that he couldn’t hear Rorak trying to call him.

          “General Keith!” that seemed to have gotten his attention “One of the droids, before it was destroyed place a tracker on one of the Lions” he looked down on a pad in his lap and began tapping at it “I’m sending you the coordinates now.”

          Coordinates. Keith calmed down now was not the time to panic, he needs to be rational if he’s going to save Lance. He looked at the bottom of his screen and noticed them. “Received”

          “At your word sir, we’ll mount a full on assault on Voltron.” Rorak glared, he seemed as equally as upset.

          “No” he answered, punching the coordinates in

          “’No’? but sir”

          “It won’t be much of a surprise if they can detect a battered ship heading towards them, I’ll go alone. Now tell lieutenant Fayza to focus all efforts on repairing the ship and reorganizing the fleet.”

          “Sir, the lieutenant was killed in combat.”

          “Then you have your orders, Lieutenant.”

          “But sir!”

          “Do not forget who is the superior officer here, Rorak!”

          There was a beat of silence before Rorak sighed “I understand”

          “Good.” Keith geared up his ship to make a hyperjump “If I am not back within two Vargas, presumed that I am dead and take command.”

          Rorak places a hand over his chest “Vrepit sa” he stated before the link cut out.

          With that, Keith sighs and turns on the hyperdrive, normally personal vessels especially ones for those who are not commanders are not equipped with hyperdrives much less are able to handle a hyper jump. However, Keith does not care. Not for the laws he’s broken to get a hyperdrive installed or how his very ship may rip apart during the jump. Lance always said that his recklessness will get the better of him, but be it her life or his; he doesn’t care what risks or what sacrifices. He won’t stop till she’s safe in his arms.

          And with that, he makes the jump.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did promise this on Sunday but I kind of rewrote it twice  
> It's a little dialogue heavy since I like to include everyone but who can blame that huh  
> After this update all the others will be on Thursdays because of reasons lol  
> if I get the feeling to post any ahead of time then they'll come early but Thursdays will be the norm for this gem

          Hunk stepped from behind the counter holding a fresh plate of whatever that was and set it down in front of Lance “Here you are, a genuine Hunk special. I know it’s nothing like on Earth but it’ll get the job done.”

          “Thank you, Hunk.” Lance smiled up at him before taking a bite and humming in delight. “Oh, this is really good!”

          Hunk blushes and rubs the back of his head “Thanks”

          Pidge bounds up right beside her with her laptop clutched tightly in her grasp “Now go on and eat your fill, I have so many questions to ask you!” she opens her laptop “Like how you got here? How long you’ve been a Galra captive? Have you seen any other aliens? Have you seen any humans?!”

          “Well I uh, um”

          “Enough, Pidge” Shiro sighs and lifts her up by the collar of her shirt “Give her some space, everything is probably overwhelming to her right now.

          “Yeah! You can’t just bark questions at her like that.” Hunk, chimes in

          “But Shiro!” Pidge wiggles in his grasp

          “No buts!”

          While they bicker Lance takes this time to think about how she ended up in this bizarre situation. Waking up in an unfamiliar place is one thing; her time at the traveling performance group of the Bandaglrians shows that she made a career at waking up in places that weren’t her bed. But finding out you’re in the castle-spaceship-thing of a long dead race that holds all the Lions of Voltron, the sole enemy & treasure to the universal DICKtator Emperor Zarkon who also happens to be the leader of your mate’s entire race.

          Well, that’s a doozie.

          Ironically the real kicker is that the Paladins are all humans!

          You can’t write this stuff!

          It’s strange really, it’s been so long since she’s last seen any of her kind. She settled on the idea of never seeing another human again and to just live in the comfort of the Galra military and her mate for the rest of her life. It’s not as though she had any high hopes of ever returning to Earth; she felt just alone there surrounded by countless others of her species as she did when there was none in sight.

          Now here they are! Three humans! Just like her. and Paladins of Voltron no less. The very ones that attacked her ship, she doesn’t have much memory about what all went down- guesses she can blame that on the bump on her head. Yet, she’s worried about what happened to Rorak and the face Keith must be making right now; if it was any other situation she would laugh. But she knows this is bad, he must be so worried and stressed out that she’s gone; losing his mind to find her and bring her home. She misses him

          She misses her Keith.

          Lance sighs and suddenly her appetite for the delicious food is gone. Such a waste, it’s the first time she’s tasted anything similar to Earthen food in years and she can’t even bring herself to finish it. What a loser.

          Hunk notices and looks from their argument to worriedly look to her “Lance?”

          “Shiro you don’t understand! She’s around our age but records show that there were no other humans that were scheduled to go anywhere farther than Saturn besides those sent on the Kerberos mission.” She stressed failing her arms “At least that’s going based on all the information I could get from the garrison before we left. Who knows what else they made be hiding.”

          “Pidge it’s not like I don’t-”

          “And she could probably know where my family is! Matt! My dad! Don’t you want to find them?!”

          “Of course I do but there’s no need to stress her out and cause any more strain than necessary. She might not even know who they are, whose to say they even crossed paths!” she tries to respond but he cuts her off “Let’s give her time to adjust, who knows what she could’ve been through”

          Pouting “You’re just saying that cuz she’s pretty.” She grumbles

          Shiro sputters and blushes “What?! No- what are you talking about! Hunk, help me out here.” He turns to his friend and notices something up “Hunk?”

          “I don’t know I called her but she’s not responding.” He replies as they move closer

          Shiro tentatively reaches out and places a hand on her shoulder “Lance? Is everything alright?”

          “Keith.” She whispers longingly in her daze

          “Who's Keith?” Pidge asks

          That snaps Lance out her trance as she jolts and looks at them, their worried expressions make her feel guilty and she tries to laugh it off “Sorry, having a bit of a flashback. Got lost in my head there.”

          “Are you sure you’re ok?”

          “Hm? Oh yeah, yeah.” She nods then snaps her fingers “You know what, I could really go for that tour you offered earlier. Might just be the little pick-me-up that I need.”

          “Oh right! One second we’ll go right now” Hunk squeaks merrily taking her hand “I’ll show you everything and it’ll be easier to understand if I describe everything. Pidge will just rant and it’ll get confusing.” He quips on their way out

          Pidge following right after barking about her displeasure at his comment

          Honestly, Lance thinks it’s really nice for them to feed her and give her a tour of their ship, though considering they’re in the middle of a war this may not be the brightest idea. Though Lance herself isn’t a conniving person who's taking down notes on everything she hears to report back to Galra superiors; like really fuck those guys. But it's not like she told them anything about herself other than her name, they should be more skeptical of the young stranger they found on a Galra ship- not even an actual prisoner might she add.

          If these are the defenders of the universe then they’re all screwed.

          Hell, even the princess isn’t here to supervise this tour, isn’t she like 10,000 years old, shouldn’t there be any sense of doubt in her mind at all about Lance. It’s like they’re completely bias towards humans.

          To prove a point, even though they haven’t spoken much about themselves, Lance is a good observer and listener. Hunk, kind gentle soul, Paladin of the Yellow Lion, would probably cry for kittens and would avoid confrontation unless truly needed. Pidge: tiny, energetic, aggressive little upstart demon child who is extremely intelligent but lacks much body mass so could most likely get taken out easily if caught, she also looks oddly familiar- Green Paladin. Shiro: calm, mature and not easily provoked and obviously the fittest and most experienced in combat of them and the cybernetic arm made from Galra tech can speak for that as well.

          And she’s only been here roughly 20 maybe 30 dobashes. Let the record show- screwed.

          Though she can’t speak much on the two Alteans, they’ve been elusive to her ever since she last saw them in the med bay. Maybe they’re observing from cameras. That’d be smart. To further on that, Shiro keeps watching her too. Lance knows she’s pretty but there should be a limit. Hm…

          Maybe there is hope

          “And here we are at last! The hangar bay for the Lions!” Hunk announces

          And now they’re showing her their lions; she would like to retract her previous statement about there being hope. But in all honesty, these are the nicest people- humans, she’s ever met.

          “Honestly. You guys are the nicest people I ever met.” She says to them honestly

          Hunk shrugs “I try.”

          She smiles at him then turns back to the Lions, missing the strange face Pidge sends Hunk’s way and how he blushes and tries to shoo her away. They’re glorious really, even from where she stands Lance can tell that these ships are more than steel, all five of them. But there are two that stand out to her, they’re both encased in shields. The Red and Blue…

          “That’s the Blue Lion. We haven’t found her Paladin yet so her shields are still up just like the Red Lion’s” Hunk explains

          Lance looks up at him before turning back to the lion, mesmerized by it. It’s such a beautiful shade of blue and its eyes call to her just like her ocean. She steps closers if being pulled towards it, never breaking eye contact all the while the others watch her in curiosity. Only breaking contact once the shield was in reach, she observed it for a short moment before knocking on it playfully.

          Then suddenly the shields were down and the lion leaned down in front of Lance, opening its mouth for entry. The others gaped and Lance jumped back suddenly in surprise at the sudden motion, though curiosity got the better of her and she tentatively took a step forward.

 

* * *

  
          Keith watched the surveillance video Rorak sent to him along with the coordinates, displaying all that happened during the attack; the main focus being on those who took Lance. It shows that Rorak was heading towards a ship to escape upon which Keith commends him, but then he sees a little hook that attaches itself to Rorak’s back that electrocutes him and by extension Lance. Keith grit his teeth when he sees Lance hits the floor hard and struggle to get up before passing out.

          Then there’s this little green person, no they’re dressed in green armor and just looking at Lance. Rorak mentioned that Voltron had attacked them, this must be the green Paladin. He’ll remember that. He growls when he sees the little Paladin struggle to put Lance on her back before running away off camera as if to spite him.

          How dare they.

          How dare they take Lance from him!

          He’ll make them pay for this.

          In his rage induced state, he ripped something out his seat and threw it across the ship, not caring for what it was or what it hit. The ship announced that he was coming up to his destination. When he left the wormhole he braced himself for what might happen to the ship, when it held on he pushed forward. Spotting the Castle of Lions he gripped the controls so hard he began to shake, glaring at the ship he growled.

          “Time to introduce myself to the neighbors.”

 

* * *

  
          Pidge came bounding in, all her energy and excitement fit to burst out her tiny little body “Allura! You won’t believe what just happened!”

          Allura chuckles “Yes, Pidge I saw. The Blue Lion chose Lance as her Paladin!” she gestures towards the monitors behind her and Coran

          “Right! Now with Blue taken care of all that’s left is the finds Red’s Paladin. Though I’m not surprised it’s taking this long she is the pickiest” Coran perked

          Allura nods “True, but I have no doubt that now that we have the Blue Paladin it won’t be long till the Red Paladin is also with us. I can feel it.”

          Just as she says the ship jerks tossing Lance and Pidge into the men’s arms; Pidge in Hunk’s and Lance in Shiro’s. The alarms begin to flare about the ship, giving warning of the dangers outside the ship.

          “Whoa! Could you feel that?!” Pidge mocks, thanking Hunk. She could hear Lance doing the same

          “What’s happening?!” Hunk winces

          “We’re being attacked” Coran taps on the board “By a… single Galra ship?”

          “Just one?” Lance asks… _Keith_

          “Don’t they normally, you know, swarm in groups?”

          “That’s for the one’s piloted by droids this one must be A Lone radical. I hear they do crazy stuff for their beliefs” Pidge laughs

          “Or it could be someone here to take Lance back.” Shiro comments strained

          “Not on my watch!” Pidge growls at that statement and runs back towards the Lions “Good thing we kept our armor on!”

          Lance watches her go before turning back to the monitor, a single Galra ship flying past the cameras. If there is only one ship flying around outside it could only be… she worries. If it’s Keith she doesn’t want him hurt, if it’s Keith she doesn’t want him to hurt them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at this LOVELY FUCKING ART FOR MY FIC!!  
> https://belletiger.tumblr.com/image/162588253499 by belletiger http://archiveofourown.org/users/Belletiger_BT  
> LOOK AT IT  
> GAWD I'M SO HAPPY  
> I CRY

          Keith knows with any ship, even one as ancient as this one comes with a shield that covers a certain radius. So once he’s in the ship’s vicinity he fires at the sensitive areas, was this the height of Altean technology? Well, they can’t fully be blamed for 10,000 cycles of absence but right now Keith can’t be bothered with mercy or forgiveness for these people. He needs a way in and he won’t stop is an assault on this old as dust ship till he’s let in.

          Of course, the ship will have it’s own attack lasers but they can’t seem to land a hit on Keith. His flying too precise to be hit by any of these slow lasers, it’s as if they aren’t even trying. He fires more shots at the ship and smirks when he noticed that it moves under his assault. Lance watches and remembers her earrings, a gift from Keith that if she was ever lost to him, to push them and it'll take him straight to her. A red flashing light began to beep on Keith's armband and he grins. 

          "That's my girl."

          Once the green lion exited the ship Keith pulled back on the thrusters and made a b-line right for the hatch, zooming in before the hanger could close. Once on the Palace-ship, he grabbed his sword before hopping out of his personal vessel and running straight in the direction that the signal was coming from. Completely ignoring the Lions and oblivious to the glowing eyes of the Red Lion. The alarms began blaring due to the unidentified presence on the ship, it was loud and annoying but Keith pressed on.

          Coran quickly turned on the video feed of all the cameras to pinpoint his location and turned just in time for Hunk to yell out his location as he ran past a camera. Coran pulled out a grid of the ship with a red dot showing Keith’s location.

          “There at the lower levels, still close to the hangers but he’s heading wherever he’s going pretty fast!” Coran announced

          _Keith…_

          “Oh crap! He made it on the ship?!” Pidge barked, “He played us!”

          “Yeah, we’ve noticed Pidge!” Shiro countered

          “Paladins. Intercept!” Allura ordered, “Pidge, hurry back to the ship and assist!”

          Lance watched worriedly as the black and yellow Paladins rushed out the room and towards the intruder. She quickly turns back to the screens watching as Keith progresses through the ship and prays that he doesn’t receive too much trouble. Allura sees her fretting and mistakes it for worry over being taken again.

          “Do not worry. You’re in safe hands, we won’t let anything happen to you.”

          Lance looks at her then quickly back the screen to see Keith run by another camera. “That’s not what I’m worried about”

          Lance could feel that familiar buzzing in her body again when her emotions ran too high. It was always there seeking a release when she was either afraid or angry, always ready to blow. But it was a comfort now, never reaching the point where it would blow, letting her know that everything was going to be alright.

          But somehow she knew, could feel they that it was going to be different this time.

          Keith zips past corner after corner, searching for the nearest path that’ll bring him to his mate. He quickly jumps back when the first beam of light from a canon is caught in his peripheral. He leans against the wall and peeks around the corner to see who was there but moves back when another canon blast is aimed at him. He growls in frustration and grips his sword tightly.

          The scum, they had no right to interfere with their lives! And now they get in his way!

          He jumps from behind the corner, rolling out the way of another blast and sprinting in their direction. He’s intercepted by the Black Paladin and they clash, weaving in and out of battle in avoidance of the canon blasts from the yellow Paladin. Once there’s an opening he kicks Shiro and heads for Hunk, dodging a blast before disarming him, which proves to be difficult from the shaking in his arms so he rushes him. He ducks from a swing by Shiro and swipes under his feet, he lifts up his sword and aims it at Shiro’s neck.

          Once he was about to deal a final blow, a green line shoots out from around the corner and attaches itself to Keith’s back. Sending a jolt of electricity that has the Galra general howling out in pain. Lance flinched at this and tears began to spill from her eyes at imagining her mate’s pain. Keith collapsed on the floor, steam emanating from his body as Shiro steps back to catch his breath.

          Pidge smiles smugly “Enemy secured captain. We’ll bag em up and-”

          “So you’re the one that took her” he speaks from his position on the floor, anger oozing from his voice

          They gasp and Pidge sends another bolt of electricity- but he ignores it.

          He grips the cord of Pidge’s Bayard and quickly stands “Here, let me thank you!” he violently yanks on it bringing her closer to him. Then when she was close enough he kicked her in her midsection so hard it sent her flying back.

          Shiro was able to catch her and they both went crashing to the floor. Hunk picked up his canon and began firing again, Keith swiftly dodges and knocks the yellow Paladin down before continuing his mad sprint to Lance. Shiro sat up checking on Pidge who was unconscious, Hunk ran to them and kneeled beside Pidge.

          “I got her- GO!” Hunk yelled and Shiro nodded, needing no further wording to chase after the intruder

          Keith looks down at his armband, Lance is just on the other side of those doors. He brings up his sword to slash at the door and roars when it doesn’t give in one slice, so he continues slashing at it in anger till it does and he kicks a big enough opening for him to fit through.

          “Keith!”

          There it is, the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard, he looks up to finally see what he’s come for. Her, his beautiful mate. “Lance” he only has a tic to gaze upon her beauty before dodging a rod aimed right at his head. He flips away from the attacker to face her with his sword, growling at the interruption.

          “Get off my ship you Galra scum!” Allura yells

          “Not till I take back what you stole from me!”

          They began to clash, each pushing the other back with so much force it rang throughout the room. Coran stood in front of Lance protecting her as he worried over the princess but he promised her that he’d protect their newest member no matter what. Lance held onto Coran’s arm, trying to see the fight while also trying to keep her panic down; the buzzing in her body increases.

          Shiro storms in the room and jumps right into the fight without a signal sign of hesitation. Causing more trouble for Keith, who’s becoming increasingly enraged at Lance being right there but so far out of reach. They hop about the room; swinging, missing and deflecting attacks as fast as they come.

          Keith dodges an attack from Shiro and catches Allura’s staff, using it to toss her across the room. Coran shouts out for the Princess and Lance makes a break to go to Keith but is caught by Coran, Keith turns to her cries and in his distraction is caught by a strong hook from Shiro. He gets up just in time to dodge an attack from Allura but not from Hunk’s canon and flies into the wall. Hunk steps in with a disgruntle Pidge on his back.

          “No” Lance whispers in horror and the buzzing intensifies.

          Coran cheers for the Paladins entering the battle but stops and looks down at his feet where water is building up. Did they have a leak somewhere on the ship? Lance trembles, the battle intensifies and it’s obvious Keith is struggling, he’s being overwhelmed now that the others are here. He’s missing more, dodging less and taking more hits than before.

          Allura knocks Keith’s sword out his hand, he jumps out another attempted swipe at his feet but is then hit by another blast of Hunk’s canon. Before he could recover Shiro's gut punches him and sends him right into Pidge’s hook which electrocutes him with a vengeance. He screams out in agony which is equals a pained cry from Lance, he falls to his knees trembling but refusing to go down.

          The Princess and her Paladins surround the weakened Galra general, their weapons trained on him. Knowing better to disregard a weak, breathing foe. Lance trembles and sobs in Coran’s hold as she watches what plays out before her unable to do anything. Watching him suffer.

          “Told you to get off my ship” Allura growls and Keith growls right back

          Shiro's hand starts to glow and he raises it to strike. Seeing this Lance began to cry out and thrash in Coran’s hold, finally breaking free she runs to them. The others look back at her but Shiro continues his strike.

          “NO!” Lance screams and with a rush, a massive tidal of water came storming at the Paladins.

          They’re covered and overtaken by the mass of water, their helmets reacting a moment too late to shift as each one of them inhaled some level of water in their surprise. Keith looks up from his panting and catches a glimpse of her, eyes lighting up and he quickly stands to call out to her before collapsing to his knees again. Lance gasps at this and it seems to release whatever trance she has on the water, dropping its prisoners onto the floor.

          Lance runs to him “Keith!” she shouts as she runs past the others

          Keith looks up and smiles weakly “Lance” he reaches out to her

          “Keith” she catches him in her arms before he could completely fall to the floor, holding him so close, she begins to cry tears of relief when she feels his arms wrap around her.

          Hunk flops on to his back “Whoa… I did not see that coming”

          “What… what the heck was that?!” Pidge wheezes

          “I’ve” Shiro coughs “No idea.”

          “Lance” Keith sighed happily into her neck before going slack in her arms, his dead weight too heavy for Lance to hold up.

          Lowering her mate down Lance finally notices what’s wrong by the increasing blue stain on her dress “Help! Please! He’s losing too much blood!”

          Hunk and Shiro consider this before getting up to help her however they’re both stopped by Pidge’s confused shouts. Lance looks back at them pleading for their help but the green Paladin shakes her head.

          “Why would we help him?! He’s a Galran soldier! Heck, why should we help you?! YOU almost drowned us!” Pidge counters

          Lance turns to then, frantic tears in her eyes “He’s my husband! Please! You have to help him! PLEASE!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update  
> been a bit sick but I'm feeling a little better now so the next one will be up on time!  
> yay!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies on the long wait!!  
> here you are- do enjoy

          Lance watches over Keith as he heals in the pod, who knew only a few Vargas could last so long. Who knew so much could happen in less than a Varga; waking up on a ship that belonged to a long dead race, seeing the last two remaining of said race, one being a princess, finding out that you’re the chosen paladin for the blue lion, and most surprising of all- other humans.

          She hasn’t seen another human in 12 years… had technology advanced that far for them now? When did she stop associating herself as one? With them?

          Ha. That’s a silly thought.

          She gets up and walks over to his pod, leaning against it and wishing that the cold metal of the pod was her mate instead. Wrapping his arms around her. The silence unnerving and the cold ship floors beneath her feet are unfamiliar and give her no comfort. It's ironic that the unwelcoming Galra Warship has become so much of a home to her, that she would feel safer there than with others of her own kind.

          No, that’s not it.

          Damn, she hates this. She hates this so much. She feels so alone and vulnerable and full of worry without Keith. It should be embarrassing that she depends on him so much but she can hardly care right now, all she wants is to curl up in her mate’s arms and rest. She feels so weak and overwhelmed right now.

          Shiro knocks on the wall to let her know that he’s there “Lance. Allura would like to talk to you. We all would”

          She turns to look at him, she doesn’t owe these people anything. They were the reason her and Keith were in this situation, miles away from their ship and quiet life together; they owed her really. She turns back to Keith and sighs, but she sympathizes with them. If she was in their position she’d want answers too.

          “Alright, I’m coming”

          He nods and leads her to the dining room where everyone is waiting for her, Shiro held out a chair for her at the other end of the table and she thanks him as he pushes her chair in. Allura sits across from her and that stare that she’s sending Lance’s way is pretty intimidating.

          “Who are you?” Allura asks

          “I’m Lance.”

          Allura tightly grips her hands under the table but calms herself “Who are you really? Because obviously, you’re no Galra captive”

          “First, I never said I was a captive-”

          “Never said you weren’t either.” Pidge cuts in

          Lance glares at her “Well it’s hard to get your story out when you’re electrocuted unconscious. Second, I’m Lance. What more do you want me to say? Your question is too vague”

          Allura grits her teeth and stands to yell her accusations at Lance, completely fed up as to why she has to save a Galra life, keep them on her ship and this woman in all her infuriating glory is keeping the answer as to ‘why’ away from her. If it wasn’t for the fact that she was chosen by the blue lion and Shiro stopping in time then that Galra scum would be-

          Shiro places a hand on her shoulder to calm her down “Princess.” He continues once she is seated “Lance, please forgive this rough start. Would you mind answering a few questions?”

          Lance eyes them for a moment before sighing and uncrossing her arms “If you’re willing to be civil then so will I”

          Pidge grumbles about civility that both Shiro and Lance ignore “Thank you. Are you able to explain how you got off Earth? There are no documents about any other humans other than me and two others that left on a mission to Kerberos.”

          “Kerberos?” Lance looks down and gives a huff of amusement “Guess they finally were successful… wonder how many lives did they have to sacrifice in order to achieve that?” she mutters to herself

          “So you know of the Kerberos mission. How?”

          Lance begins to pick at her nails, going over how to say this to them. But she said that she would answer their- his questions “Because I was a prototype for the mission.”

          “Prototype?”

          “Yes, prototype.” She looks off to the side and sighs “Looks like I can’t give you the answers without telling you my story… My name is Lance, from Earth; Cuba. No last name because I was an orphan… no one would take me in so for the first 8 years of my life I ran with an all kid street gang until I was picked up by the Garrison and placed into the Kerberos Prototype Project. Of course, you wouldn’t know about it because what they were doing wasn’t exactly legal.”

          “Told you the Garrison is a bunch of sneaky liars,” Pidge tells Shiro from behind him

          “Pidge please.”

          “No. The bird is right. They’re a bunch of sneaky bastards…. There was 13 of us, all of different age ranges from different parts of the world but we were all orphans. Even if we couldn’t speak each other’s language, an orphan knows when they see another” she chuckles “Well the last time I was on the planet there was 13. Who knows how many others they’ve had since I was sent away.”  
Shiro waves his hand to stop her “Sent away? Away, how?”

          “How else? Into space. You think they sent droids to test and see if their technology works? Children believe lies like those. Yes, you can make the calculations but a true test requires actual subjects to test and thanks to those damn animal rights act- ironically- they started using children because we were small enough to fit in pods to make it believable that they were sending droids!” Lance yells out in frustration at the innocence of it all. They honestly believe something as big as the garrison wouldn’t have any bloody secrets.

          Hunk gasps taking a step back, he remembers watching those ships being sent off on TV with his mother back when they were on Earth. Talking about how they were so cool and couldn’t wait to get the schematics or anything that would show him how it all worked. Those ships are what inspired him to apply for the garrison academy to fulfill his dreams… which one of those droids were actually ships? Which ones had children inside, just like him? Which one was it that inspired him?

          She fidgets with her shall as she calms down “Well that’s how I made it to space. They trained me for 2 years then shot me out into space. I was tasked to make to Saturn and return back with my findings… on my ship, there was supposed to be an auto-recall switch that will put me in a cryogenic sleep and travel me back to Earth where I would live the rest of my life set… but I didn’t find the auto-recall switch… what I found was a self-destruct button.” She grits her teeth “There were no plans for me to come back. Thinking about it now, the amount of shit they would get into when the public discovers that the Garrison was sending children into space. The scandal!”

          Pidge was ecstatic about hearing what she believed all along ever since the garrison tried to blame the disappearance of Shiro, Matt and her father on pilot error. Yet, she could never believe something of this magnitude, sending children out into space under the guise of droids is diabolical. She clenches her fists in anger, what other dirty secrets were they hiding in that damn Academy?! Once they’re back on earth she’ll expose them for the bastards that they are!

          “But that still doesn’t answer how you came into contact with the Galra,” Allura speaks up

          Lance slowly looks up at her, everything but an amused “One track mind you have there, princess.” She grins at Allura’s glare “No it does not, it only answers how I got into space. As per Shiro’s question. If I explain everything in detail we’ll be here for Vargas.”

          “Please continue, Lance. We're listening” Shiro speaks up, eyeing Allura in a request to remain silent.

          Lance leans back in her chair as she thinks back on how it all happened “Obviously I didn’t push it. So my pod hovered past Saturn and I accepted that I was going to die there in that pod.. by then I had been the 4th child they sent out. Luis, Charlene, and Kadeatu. I’ll never forget them” she sighs “I drifted for about three quintets till I was picked up by the Bandaglrians. A race much like humans except they’re all blue and pay in the currency of performances. I was taken in by a traveling group of circus performers and raised by them to be their shining act. Since no one has ever seen a human before, definitely not one who could control water like I could.” She taps on the table, placing her head in her hand

          “I was with them for nine Deca-Phoeb until we performed for a Galran commander who enjoyed my performance that he brought me from them. I spent the next 2 Deca-Phoeb on that ship” she smiles fondly “That ship is where I met Keith, he was just a grunt soldier then but he was my closest friend who soon became the love of my life. He climbed the ranks in the military so that he could make me his mate and give me a comfortable life… he was the first person to treat me like a person.”

          “I find that hard to believe.” Allura cuts in

          “And I find your opinions to be shit” Lance counters

          Allura crosses her arms and glares at the blue paladin “They’re obviously brainwashing you. The Galra are incapable of love.”

          Lance closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath “You think the world is so black and white don’t you. Just because your planet was destroyed.”

          “What?! How dare you?!”

          “Allura calm down!” Shiro grabs her shoulders to keep her from attacking Lance

          Allura shakes him off “Unhand me, Shiro! I shall not be spoken down to by someone who knows nothing!”

          “I know nothing?! At least I know more than a spoiled little princess who had everyone love her and spent 10,000 years asleep in a pod.” Lance stands up and points her finger at the princess “At least I know, people! Preaching to me as if there were no bad Alteans! Ignoring the story I’ve told you of my own people’s callousness! Denying the love that Galran has shown by risking his life to rescue me from an enemy ship on his own!”

          Allura takes a step back in Lance’s words, wanting to rebuttal but nothing coming up. Shiro steps forward again and takes a hold of Allura’s wrists before she can recover from the outburst and charges at Lance again. Lance reaches down and pulls up the shall that fell from her shoulders and dusts it off before putting it back on.

          Lance looks at them before turning to leave back the way she came. She stops by the entrance “The only being to ever show me true love and kindness without asking for anything in return is the same creature you believe to be a monster and the ones you want me to believe that are heroes- almost killed him” She turns to leave “Excuse me. I have to go back to my mate.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back at it again with all the late shit  
> honestly, this chapter was meant to be longer but if I beat my head against it anymore I might actually injure myself  
> I really need to cut this out, I should be more responsible with my time and my updates and life needs to me more  
> \- RESPONSIBLE AND STOP LETTING ME SUFFER FOR NO GOOD REASON.  
> but I digress, go on and read to your heart's content

          Rorak stands outside his general's room feeling completely worthless. He was given one mission, one job; to protect ma’am at all cost, even that to his own life. He was studious in his assignment and careful in his watch over her, though she’s proven many times that she did not need protection. She allowed it for the peace of mind for her mate, someone as worthless as him. And he failed her.

          Even though she trusted him, he failed her. Even though he was worthless, they still saw something worth believing in him. Even though she only showed the most tender affection for his general, she was still kinder to him than any other. Even though he knew his affections wouldn’t be returned, he cared for her deeply.

          And he failed them.

          He failed her.

          There was no redemption for someone such as him.

          “It’s good to find you unharmed, General Rorak”

          Roark whips his head from the door and his lowly thoughts to address the one speaking to him “Commander Porok” Rorak salutes him

          He raises his hand “At ease General” he turns to look at the door Rorak was staring at, recognizing it as one for the quarters of superior officers “You must be excited to have moved up two ranks within the past 24 dobashes” he comments, watching Rorak’s body language “Or rather. To lose one’s General and charge in one quintant, must be extremely difficult for you”

          Rorak sighs, his head hanging so low as if to give a physical representation of his own failure and grief “I am not worthy of this title, I am nothing more than a failure, Commander”

          Porok nods, now figuring out what needs to be done “A failure in the grievance. The loyalty between one’s leader and themselves is a strong one, especially to one as capable and competent as the late General Keith”

          “He was amazing sir, the way he took command and lead, not to mention his devotion and love for his mate Ms. Lance is admirable. A Galra worthy of praise and a more competent subordinate.”

          Porok faces him, observing and calculating “Regardless of what you think of yourself, the late General saw something worth noticing within you. He wouldn’t place just anyone overseeing the care of his mate. I’ve witnessed first hand his protectiveness over his mate. Of such vicious defense against even those of his own kind, who wish to harm her. He’d face even Lord Zarkon without hesitation for her. Yet he saw you fit to watch over her in his place. Why do you think that is?”

          Rorak turns a questioning eye to the commander, completely confused by his question. He himself unaware of his own worth or the reason that his superior speaks of. He can’t imagine why someone as adequate as his General would trust him with his most precious one. But he never questioned his general, loyal and willing to follow him to death and back, desired to stand as the lady’s protector at the cost of his own life and find it a great honor to die for her.

          Is that it? What his General saw in him.

          Porok grins, nodding at Rorak’s discovery “Have you learned what it is? This purpose within you, built on loyalty and trust lead you to become more than just a subordinate amongst the ranks in his flank. It seems farther than that of any other… will you let it end here. Your loyalty. Your purpose”

          Rorak looks at his hands, thinking about these words but it isn’t long till he’s looking back up at the Commander. Eyes filled with determination at his new purpose for his General, he won’t let his trust be in vain.

          “There may still be some use of you yet, to your General.”

 

* * *

  
          The typical gloom of dark lighting and intimidation can’t be found on this galra warship as it is with others, brightly lit to welcome the enemy into a brutal defeat is the essence that oozes from this ship and its commander. It all gives the witch a headache, it's this exact reason that the child was banished in the first place, for his blatant disregard to form in unison with the empire.

          After an annoying amount of time searching she finally finds the one, she’s looking for to give him the news on their enemies movements. However based on how he’s studying the report and recordings of recent events she assumes that he must already be aware, at least on some level.

          But it’s never simple with this one.

          “By this display of actual work, I am to assume you already heard the news” Haggar questions the young prince

          Lotor barely turns his head away from the video “I’m sorry, could you speak up? I can’t seem to hear you over that gloom and doom you keep emitting”

          _No. it’s never simple_

          Haggar’s eyes squint at the aggravating jab at her person “Why I keep wasting my time on you will forever remain a mystery”

          “Oh, you know why.” He chuckles, tapping away at his screen “To stay in my father’s good gracious or is it on his lap-“

          “Enough!” she roars, sending a bolt of electricity at his monitor, destroying the display and his setup

          Lotor gazes upon the recked technology before him, completely still and silent. With his back drawn to her, she can’t see the look of anger on his face but she seems to get some satisfaction at disrupting his disrespectful remark against her and lord Zarkon. The tense silence is filled with the static discharge of the ruined machine, and it remains as such for a moment before Lotor sighs and turns to face his unwelcomed guest

          “You’re so amusing to tease, you’d think after all this time you wouldn’t fall for it anymore. To answer your question, I’m fully aware of what transpired at the omega quadrant.” He gives a strained smile before turning to walk to his command chair “Voltron has attacked one of our ships and we lost a rather competent general.” He sits and taps a few commands on his chair and an image of Keith pulls up on the large screen

          “Shame, had I heard of him sooner I would’ve recruited him a long time ago.” He gives her look as if he had forgotten she was even there in the midst of answering her question “Are you here to hold a toast in his honor? Apologies had I known you were visiting I would have had a table set for us.”

          “Your cheek vexes me. I am not concerned with the fate of a meager general, it is his mated one; the human that I am intrigued with.” She raises her hand the image of Keith is replaced with that of Lance

          Lotor folds his hands together and rests his chin on his knuckles “My she is a beauty, competence, and great taste. Didn’t know someone like that existed other than me.”

          Haggar growls “Focus boy.” She changes the screen from just an image of Lance to her using her powers in a combat simulator “See here, how she manipulates water at will. The quintessence she must possess to wield such an element interest me. Knowing our enemy, this girl is still alive. Find her and bring her to me.” She orders “She can be of use to Lord Zarkon” turning to leave before the banished prince can give his reply

          But there was no reply to give as Lotor was entranced with the water dancer before him. She glided across the screen with grace and power unseen in any other before now. Truly a beautiful creature of praise.

          Lotor grins “I’ll do more than just find her”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the lateness, and shortness and how it doesn't look right  
> I'm updating from my phone since computers are no longer a thing in my life  
> Once I get one again do know I'll make the needed adjustments

          Lance watches over Keith as he heals in the pod, who knew only a few Vargas could last so much. Who knew so much could happen in less than a Varga; waking up on a ship that belonged to a long dead race, seeing the last two remaining of said race, one being a princess, finding out that you’re the chosen paladin for the blue lion, and most surprising of all- humans

          She hasn’t seen another human in twelve years… had technology really advanced that far for them now? When did she stop associating herself as one? With them?

          Ha. That’s a silly thought.

          She gets up and walks over to his pod, leaning against it and wishing that the cold metal of the pod was her mate instead. Wrapping his arms around her. The silence unnerving and the cold ship floors beneath her feet are unfamiliar and give her no comfort. It's ironic that the unwelcoming Galra Warship has become so much of a home to her, that she would feel safer there than with others of her own kind.

          No, that’s not it.

          Damn, she hates this. She hates this so much. She feels so alone and vulnerable and full of worry without Keith. It should be embarrassing that she depends on him so much but she can hardly care right now, all she wants is to curl up in her mates arms and rest. She feels so weak and overwhelmed right now.

          “Keith, please. Come back to me.”

          Just then the doors leading to the pod chambers open; Shiro, Allura and Coran step inside. The older Altean greeting her and going straight to a pannal, pushing on a few buttons. Allura stands by Shiro as she gazes upon the pod holding their Galaran guest with a look that Lance can’t figure out.

          “Looks like we’re right on time princess. He’ll be awake in a few ticks” Coran speaks up from his position at the panel

          As he said the hissing of the pod jolts Lance from her position leaning against it and Keith takes his first shaky step out of the pod with the one following right after nowhere near as sturdy.

          “Keith!” There was no hesitation in her when she reached out to catch the groggy Galra that fell limp in her arms

          The others watch on as she struggles to hold him up but never failed to show him the tenderness of a lover. Allura especially couldn't fathom how someone could show a Galran such kindness. Even if this one was proven to have a conscience or be tolerable, her heart won't allow it.

          “Keith?”

          It took him a moment before he was well enough to open his eyes “Lance?” It took not a second later for his relief at hearing her voice and knowing that she's ok, to turn into confused rage when they're separated “Hey!”

          “Wha-” Lance watches Shiro, dumbfounded, as he place cuffs on her mate’s wrist before turning to Allura “Why are you doing this?!”

          Allura steps forward “Regardless of what you say or your feelings. That Galra attacked us-”

          “He was trying to save me!” She cuts her off

          “And is a general of Zarkon! Therefore our enemy. Blue Paladin or not, I cannot take the word of a stranger that he will not be a threat to us.”

          Lance just glares at her and her entitled snotty attitude “Yet you invite a complete stranger on to your ship for a house tour and spill all your information because you assumed they were a Galra captive. You're the biggest hypocrite I ever met!”

          “You dare speak to me in such a way aboard my ship!” Allura stomps over to her with the intention to slap her but is stopped by Coran

          “Princess please.” Standing between them, he's unsure of Lance's power but he knows Allura holds enough strength to do some serious damage when she's provoked

          Lance's body shake, she's so infuriated “There really is no hope for this fool”

          “The only fool here is you for falling for that monster's lies!”

          “The only foolish thing I'm guilty of was trying to change a bigot’s mind!”

          “Enough!” Shiro shouts, having had enough with the arguing.

          “Lance, I'm sorry but I agree with Allura. Please understand that as leader of this team, it's my responsibility to ensure the safety of everyone on this team. This team that you are now apart of, and even though he is your mate- he is an unknown and a Galra general. It is because he is your mate that we've decided to hold him rather than… other unfavorable methods. I realize our mistake from earlier when we allowed you free reign when we assumed that you were not a threat; I take full responsibility for that.”

          She shakes her head “But I've already told you he's not a threat! You-”

          “Lance, it's fine.”

          “Keith?”

          He loves her, how desperately she fights for him when their reasoning makes sense. He couldn't ask for a better mate. That's why he'll let them imprison him, anything to keep her safe and free from Zarkon. Everyone knows that Zarkon doesn't care that he's mated to a non-Galra, but he does know that Lance is his weakness and if Keith were to step out of line- it would be nothing for him to take her out. If he stays as their captive, not only will they be recorded as dead but Lance can be free.

          “Let them do what they want. It's ok.” He smiles reassuringly

          “Then put me in the cell with him!” She demands

          Now it's his turn to deny her request “No Lance, I don't want you in another cell”

          “And I don't want to be separated from you!”

          “Fine.” Allura steps forward “If she wants to be imprisoned as well then let her. I have no qualms with this.” Her voice and facing matching the feeling of indifference she has towards the pair

          “Princess-”

          Keith jerks against his restraints “Hey. Hold on, wait a tic-”

          “Shiro. Please escort these two to their confinements, we'll interrogate them for information in the morning.” With that she turns and leaves, already dismissing herself from them

          Lance, does not like her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!  
> meant to upload this last weekend but i was on a family vacation so that got puhed back BUT HERE IT IS!!!!   
> Also there's a discord server for this fic! Come check it out   
> https://discord.gg/M2FeNm4

          "So I heard you're ready to talk" Allura greets with a stern look and folded arms as she stares down her imprisoned couple, with both Shiro and Coran at her back.

          Keith pays the display of haughty dominance no mind and just continues with his minstrations of combing his fingers through Lance's hair. Pleased to have her sleepy little head resting on his chest "We are princess, however we will not be speaking with you"

          "Pardon?"

          "We only wish to speak with the black paladin"

          She huffs at the audacity and places her hands on her hips in defiance to that request "Unfortunately, for you, you happen to be on MY ship. So it will be ME you will be speaking with"

          He hums, giving it some thought "Yes, this is your ship, however, due to certain circumstances and issues it's clear that your presence might hinder the negotiations"

          "Hinder? Issues?" she scoffs, looking completely dumbfounded "Excuse me what gives you the right to believe that there will be any form of negotiations going on between us?"

          Keith sighs and advert his eyes away from his love to grace the princess with an unimpressed stare "Your open hostility warrants aggression from my mate and I'd like to avoid any conflict during the negotiations"

          "Again with that-you don't get any negotiation."

          Coran decides now is a good time to step in "Princess, I think there might be merit to hearing them out-"

          "No!" she turns to her advisor "They don't get to bargain, just being allowed upon my ship is grace enough!"

          Lance grumbles, she thought if Keith spoke then she could just sleep and wouldn't have to deal with the princess in all her haughty stupidity but apparently not even the comfort of her mate's arms and the sweet bliss of some beauty sleep could protect her from that uneeded nonsense "Shut up! Your voice is annoying!"

          "Lance?" Keith is surprised by her outburst

          Allura turns back to glare at her "You-"

          "See?!" she looks up at Keith "This is what I was talking about! This racist pig can't see past her own forehead to get to the bigger picture!"

          "What did you say to me?!" Allura begins to shake with outrage at this woman! Just her mere voice aggravates her!

          "I didn't say anything to you! I spoke ill about you, Puta!" she gets off Keith's lap to stomp to the screen and point right in Allura's face "While my mate is trying to be diplomatic, you're savagely countering him with stupid notions of dominance! We're offering information in exchange for a few things and you want to jeopardize that for some measley pride?! Are you serious! I swear you can't tell the stupid nothing!"

          Keith sighs, this is exactly what he wanted to avoid when Lance told him about the problem between her and Allura. He didn't need too much convincing after what he witnessed the last time they spoke but he didn't think it was this bad. Leave it to his mate to become an enemy to a princess for defending his honor. He loves her and appriciate all that she's doing for him but he's used to it, she doesn't need to defend him. He'll take it, for her.

          He moves to pull her back, if they can't get this at least then they'll try something else.

          "Enough!" Shiro shouts over them, easily grabbing everyone's attention "Allura, let me talk to them. It's clear that they're cooperating, or at least trying to so there's no need for this." he doesn't want to say it but Allura is acting childish, so is Lance but at least she is aware of it.

          "But Shiro-"

          Coran places a gentle but firm hand on her shoulder "Please, let him try princess" he almost pleads with her

          Shiro waits for Allura to step back before begining the negotiations "What would you like? We'll grant you what you want if they're within reason"

          "Don't worry, they're nothing major-well to you tey're not. They're actually quite simple" Keith stands and comes over, winding his arm around Lance's waist. Pleased when she rest her head on his shoulder but finds it amusing that she still throws a glare at the princess "One, you'll treat Lance like she's a member of the team; blue paladin as you claim. She'll be treated with respect and dignity as any other member on the team"

          "Done, although we were already going to do so without you requesting it."

          Keith looks pointedly to Allura before returning his gaze back to Shiro "If you say. Second, Lance will not be interrogated for any information. Do to me what you want, I don't care. But leave her be-"

          "Keith!" Lance protest

          "Quiet Lance. You promised and agreed to this." he doesn't like this either, he was set on just giving them the information in exchange for Lance's freedom, but bless her heart- upon finding out she was the blue paladin she saw it as her responsibility to do something. He hates that she won him over on this, wanting her to have NO part in this war! Wanting her as safe and as far away from Zarkon as possible, but she wasn't going to grant him that.

          So since he can't keep her safe like how he wants he'll damn well make sure things will work in her favor.

          "But-"

          "Fine, any more conditions?"

          "Just one more. For Lance to be granted access to travel from my cell to the rest of the ship without any restraints, any time she pleases"

          "Supervised mobility." Allura chimes in "Wouldn't want to risk anything."

          "We weren't talking to you" Lance retorts "It would kind of defeat the purpose if it was supervised and don't you have cameras all over the place? If you want to be a creep then watch me from there. I don't need you next to me, Puta"

          Allura's fist shake and if it weren't for Coran's grounded hand she might have tried to punch her through the screen

          Shiro sighs "Granted. Anything else?"

          "No."

          "Alright then. Coran, let Lance out so that we can tart talking with Keith." he instructs, waiting for the older Altean.

          Lance frowns, not wanting to be separated but it's one of Keith's requests for her's. So she's sure to kiss him, right there in front of the others, humming as his arms come around her. Making her feel safe and loved in that special way "I love you."

          "Love you, too." he offers her another, lighter kiss before she's escorted out, already missing her warmth but this is fine. He's doing this for her so he'll put up with it.

          Lance walks past them, Coran leading her out the area but not before she witness Allura's disgusted look.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like to drop an ask, leave a prompt, leave a message or what have you   
> Come follow me on my new Tumblr blog "The Klance Life"   
> https://theklancelife.tumblr.com/   
> Drop a comment below if you wish THEY GIVE ME LIFE AND FUEL MY WRITING NEEDS  
> Can't wait to see you all in the next chapter


End file.
